Compliance voltage in an auditory prosthesis (e.g., an implantable cochlear stimulator) governs a maximum level of stimulation current that can be delivered by the auditory prosthesis via one or more electrodes to one or more stimulation sites within a patient (e.g., within the cochlea of the patient). A compliance voltage that is higher than absolutely necessary to generate and deliver a desired stimulation current causes the auditory prosthesis to operate in an inefficient manner. For example, the excess compliance voltage contributes to power loss that results in a reduced battery life of the auditory prosthesis. On the other hand, a compliance voltage less than that which is needed to generate and deliver a desired stimulation current inhibits optimal stimulation performance by the auditory prosthesis. For example, a sub-optimal compliance voltage limits the maximum stimulation rate at which the auditory prosthesis may apply stimulation current to the one or more stimulation sites, causes undesirable stimulation artifacts, and diminishes an overall experience of the patient with the auditory prosthesis. Hence, it is desirable to maintain a compliance voltage at which an auditory prosthesis operates at a level that optimizes battery life without sacrificing auditory prosthesis performance.